Typical waterslide design technology utilizes a bowl structure as an element of the waterslide assembly. Such waterslides usually cause a rider's entry into the bowl with a tangential trajectory by means of a flume and travel around a helical path inside the bowl before leaving a hole below the bowl.
The rider cannot track a fixed path due to the lack of any guides with the commonly used bowl-type waterslides. Inconsistent performance leads the rider to slide a couple of to and from movement at a sliding surface. Capacity of the waterslide is delimited to the maximum elapsed time for the rider's travel. The change of the rider's travel time decreases user capacity of the waterslide. Such a design is anticipated by the United States patent document US2002077187.
Another application from prior art disclosed by United States design patent document numbered U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,225 shows a bowl type waterslide comprising an inlet and an outlet which are in the radial form and a path having curved form and elongating between the inlet and outlet to allow a user to slide continuously throughout the path.
Another application from prior art disclosed by United States patent document US 2009/0239671 wherein a waterslide bowl has a fixed rider path from entrance to exit and made of a plurality of sets of trough sections allowing homogeneous sliding experience. The waterslide is similar to the bowl-type from a top view and it is seen from side view that formed by a number of flumes spirally mounted to each other. There is an elevation difference between each one of the outer set and the inner set.
Bowl-type waterslides commonly utilized does not contain a lane. This lead rider's elapsed time of travel inside o waterslide is different from each other and decrease user capacity of the waterslide. Lack of water effect requires rider's own effort to reach the exit. This may cause safety losses. Additionally, due to the lack of lanes only one rider can use the waterslide at a time. Competition and race features of the products which are relevant for amusement are removed by only one rider's presence at one bowl. A straight path from entry to exit provides a better user experience and provides homogeneous travel time.
Obtaining a bowl-type effect by providing a spiral connection between multiple flume require high number of molds to be used for production and increases total cost of the product. Elevation difference between spiral steps are present in the waterslides having a bowl-type effect due to the lack of a bowl and such a solution result the feeling of riding a normal waterslide.